Noriko Hyūga
|unnamed character=No |english=Noriko Hyūga |kanji=日向法子 |romaji=Hyūga Noriko |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=June 19 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=17-18 |age-part2=20-22 |rank-part1=Jōnin |nature type=Yin Release, Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, |academy age=8 |chunin age=11 |affiliations=Konohagakure |clan=Hyūga Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is a prodigy of 's . Chakra Control and Reserves Noriko is very proficiency in chakra control, allowing her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. She is well-suited for using genjutsu and is skilled at breaking genjutsu using chakra control. Noriko possesses an enormous amount of strong chakra, powerful enough to uproar dense surges of wind and crack stone. She can also absorb chakra through physical contact. Physical Prowess Noriko is extremely skilled in the use of the Body Flicker Technique. She has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire team of chūnin in seconds. With the aid of her Byakugan she is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. Her movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by her take place. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Taijutsu Being a taijutsu instructor, Noriko is a superb combatant, capable of incredible feats of speed, reflexes, timing, and precision. She can fight on par for significant amount of time, with a well-trained Eight Gates taijutsu user, with the seventh gate open. She took down nearly 50 chūnin with only taijutsu and without using her byakugan. She can easily fight on par with three jōnin and four tokubetsu jōnin and above opponents at the same time with taijutsu without receiving any notable damage, while using her Byakugan. With the Byakugan, Noriko can see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, she could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are by default difficult to defend against, Noriko speed, precision, and general taijutsu prowess made him especially formidable at close range, requiring opponents to keep their distance if they hoped to compete with her. She uses her practiced chakra control allows her to use the extremely advance gentle fist technique Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, with which she emits streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades that simultaneously attack and defend. She can also use the advance version Protecting Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms. As a member of the Hyūga's main house, Noriko is proficient in many of the clan's strongest jutsu. Offensively there is the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, with which she attacked multiple targets at once, either an opponent's tenketsu to seal several at once or an incoming volley of projectiles. She can double the number of strikes. Defensively, she causes Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to expel chakra from her body and deflect all incoming attacks. She can also use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to attack targets outside her physical range or deflect incoming attacks; when performed in combination with others or a clone, its strength is accordingly increased. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Although she is a taijutsu master, Noriko is also able to wield a variety of weapons with great proficiency. She is a master with the sword, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. She is ambidextrous, allowing her to wield two weapons in combat, letting her switch them between her hands. Noriko usually swings with more strength in her left hand than her right, however, she can easily switch or balance the strength between her two hands, allowing her to surprise her opponent. She is equally comfortable with kunai, able to use them to spar with opponents wielding swords. Genjutsu She is frequently able to quickly identify when genjutsu is being used, and then release herself and others from it. He can cast genjutsu to lock targets in perpetual darkness for the technique's duration or stun targets with intense brightness also for the technique's duration. She is resistant to weak genjutsu techniques. She can simultaneously affect multiple opponents with her genjutsu. Byakugan As a Hyūga, Noriko possessed the Byakugan. While a common dōjutsu in his clan, Noriko was noted to be especially powerful. With these eyes, she had a near-360° penetrative field of vision. A small blind-spot exists behind her third upper-thoracic vertebrae — a weakness she was well aware of and trained extensively to overcome, to no avail. Instead, she took extra precautions to compensate for it by emitting chakra around the area, giving her a way to sense any approaching attacks and slowing them enough to give him time to respond. Noriko’s Byakugan grants her attacks pinpoint accuracy, which she can share with others to also improve their own. She can also use it in order to identify genjutsu, searching for the caster in the nearby area. Intelligence In battle, Noriko can quickly analyze an opponent's attack patterns, allowing her to predict her opponent's next move.